


bored

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: she was bored, so she decided to engage in conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale.

The quote bombshell sighed as she pushed her glasses upwards once more. This history assignment was becoming a royal pain but there was a sliver lining, her assigned partner. It had taken time to adjust to the fact that Jughead Jones would be in her house almost every night and talking to one another but it was therapeutic. She had taken to researching while he taken up the mantle of constructing the presentation hence why she was wearing her black frames that she wouldn't dare step outside of Thornhill Manor with. She made sighs here and there and knew in a matter of time, Jughead would stop finicking with the computer and ask what was wrong - it had become accustom and she was bored, so she propped herself up and pushed the ancient book away, "What do you say we finish up this project and go to the drive-in?" Cheryl instigated the conversation when she was tired and wanted to do something plus adding the fact of the drive-in was a sure way to get him talking - it had been closed for the past month now. 

Jughead surpassed a sigh as he continued to type up the latest draft of the project unbeknown to Cheryl and knew she was trying to get a raise out of him - it had been hours since he arrived and they barely spoke, "It's closed and you were there for the finale movie." He wasn't going to admit he liked when she tried to engage into conversation that wasn't about Jason's death or any leads.

She smirked and tried not to think about the fact she set next to Veronica and Kevin but progress, "I know that, Juggie. But that was an ice breaker... and I'm still bored." 

Jughead rolled his eyes when she mentioned the nickname that was usually reserved for a certain blonde and knew she was listening when he was talking to her, "Why don't you call up one of your minions and go terrorize someone?"

Cheryl pouted as she pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, "Their out of town or something. And as my last resort, I'm with you now. So, Forsythe I'm your responsibility."

Jughead snorted and stopped typing as he found himself reading the same sentence over and over, "I'm not your keeper, Blossom. But if your willing... we can move this to Pops." She rolled her eyes and knew it had been awhile since food had been seen or mentioned and she didn't anything better to counteroffer. 

She pursed her lips and reached over to the end of the bed where Jughead had deemed his working space and gripped his shoulder, "Let's make a deal, Jones. We'll go to Pops and I'll pay, if you tell me the deal between you and sweet Elizabeth."

Jughead began to blush when Betty was mentioned and knew it could be worse when Cheryl mentioned a deal and honestly, it wasn't that bad, "There isn't much to tell but since your paying..." He trailed off as she loosed her grip but stilled when her lips brushed against his ear.

"I want every detail and don't think about lying, Jones. Besides, we've decided what happened between us was just _that_ and I do have your interest at heart," Cheryl whispered and he knew something must be bothering her if she willingly brought up what wasn't going to mentioned, ever. 

"I'm not going to lie, Cheryl. Besides, it was sheer luck we were partnered together," Jughead replied as he shifted his head slightly. Cheryl smirked at the sudden movement and knew she still had a somewhat effect on the youngest Jones before retracting herself - she needed to be careful. 

"I'll go change while you put up the computer, make sure to save it this time," Cheryl said as she got up and began to take off her glasses while thinking about what to change into. Jughead rolled his eyes - that was one time - and knew it'd be an hour before she was actually ready. She reached the closet door and was about to open it when a knock was heard, her grip on the handle turned hard as she heard some muttering from Jughead.

"It's after eight, Cheryl. You know the rules but I suppose Mr Jones will be staying the night again," her father commented through the door with a slight stern in his voice. Her mother was at a retreat for the week and her father was a little lenity when she was gone - case in point, Jughead had stayed over a couple of nights after it was reluctantly and drunkenly revealed that he was homeless weeks ago. He now had a place at the Andrews' but he occasionally stayed over when it to late. 

Jughead was about to retort when Cheryl quickly answered as she opened the door, "Yeah, but he's staying in here tonight and we're fixing to go out." Her father gave a short timid answer then left and Cheryl briefly wondered what he thought - they were closer then her and her mother but the thought was pushed out when she realized he'd be gone before she left. The rules were a precaution that she followed but here and there, they would be bent and this was a time but she didn't want to think about that - so, instead she walked inside and found something suitable for a night out at the local diner. She gave a glance back to the boy that was occupied with his phone before shifting to her task on hand - she wanted to find if the rumors were true before revealing anything.

And if they were, well... she was used to being second place to a Cooper.


End file.
